Looney Games Bloopers/Golden Gaffes
Golden Gaffes (or, The Great Character Trackdown) was the fiftieth episode of Looney Games Bloopers. Premise Everyone of Code LTIB is getting tracked down! However, several members of Team Fortune Street also happened to be there to try to ruin Code LTIB's party. Key word: try. Transcript (Cue GameCube start music) birdietalk productions inc. presents: Golden Gaffes (or, The Great Character Trackdown) Sam: It's party time! We have reached the first major milestone! Scotty: Horray! LGB 50, let's go! Chris: Everyone of Code LTIB is here to celebrate the party, but remember about Team Fortune Street, as they are getting involved as well. Michael: Oh no. Not Team Fortune Street! The rivals of Code LTIB! Michelle: True, but where is Warner Brock Sheldon? We still haven't seen him! Yoshi: Hey Dragonlord! Guess what? Dragonlord: What, Yoshi? Yoshi: This is our fiftieth Looney Games Bloopers episode! Luigi: Fifty. Wario: The great five-oh. Waluigi: A milestone in Hunger Games simulations! Mario: Only a select number of series in BT Productions live to see a fiftieth episode. Slime: Life begins at fifty. Platypunk: Fifty is the new thirty. Stella: So may you stay forever young. Daisy: I wonder who the person that said "life begins at fifty" feels. Peach: I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Daisy. Daisy: Why not, Peach? Peach: He passed away at 49. Warner: That's not funny! Alena: Doesn't Warner Brock Sheldon have a sense of humor any more? Bianca: Why not ask him yourself? Warner: Why bother? Dragonlord: LUIGI! Luigi: You bellowed, Dragonlord? Dragonlord: Warner Brock Sheldon should not be with us, Team Fortune Street! Get him over to Code LTIB's side, you nootch! Luigi: I had it! Get lost! Dragonlord: Luigi, I am so done with you! You're fired! Luigi: Fired... fired... Dragonlord: Yes, fired, and the punishment is permanent! Out you go! (Luigi is thrown out of Team Fortune Street's side.) Daisy: Dragonlord, how dare you do this to my boyfriend! Rehire him now! Yoshi: You heard her, Dragonlord! Dragonlord: No way, Yoshi! Daisy: Dragonlord, you bastard! Please bring Luigi back, or I quit! Dragonlord: Unacceptable! If I see you near Luigi again, I will send the both of you to Charlock Castle! Yoshi: You cannot do that Dragonlord. That's murder. Dragonlord: Screw it, Yoshi! Daisy: Hey... what do you think you're doing?! Dragonlord: Princess Daisy, you're fired! Out you go! (Princess Daisy is thrown out of Team Fortune Street's side.) Platypunk: Pops didn't sign me up for this! Dragonlord has gone completely crazy! Stella: I agree, Platypunk! Dragonlord: No sympathy for Luigi and that's an order! Slime: Dragonlord, I am very surprised at your recent actions! First you throw Luigi out, then you throw Daisy out. Dragonlord: Forgive me, Slime. But it had to be done! Wario: Had to be done? Waluigi: Frankly, Dragonlord, we are outraged! Mario: You are becoming a control freak! Dragonlord: That's insubordination! You're all fired! Slime: Dragonlord, don't do that to us! I am your most loyal servant! I like you so much! Dragonlord: I don't like you any more, Slime! The servant deals are off! Get out, all of you! Alena: Not again, Dragonlord! Bianca: Please do a nice thing for us and stop being a control freak. Dragonlord: And that goes for you two as well, Tsarvena Alena and Bianca Whitaker! You're both fired! Get out! Yoshi: I forbid this, Dragonlord! Dragonlord: You too, Yoshi! Peach: I am calling the wagon on you, Dragonlord! You crazy S-Ranker bastard! Dragonlord: You too, Princess Peach! You're all fired! (Meanwhile, with Code LTIB and Chris McLean...) Warner: Sorry I'm late! Mike: Warner Brock Sheldon! I'm so glad you're here! We can start the Hunger Games round! Mary: We can let the party truely begin! (As Chris McLean starts the horn, Luigi and the others secretly tag along with Code LTIB, seeing as they could do nothing about being fired.) Trivia Team Fortune Street's part in this episode is a direct cross-over with LTIB 50. Category:BrantSteele Category:Events Category:LGB